The Devil's Advocate
Thus is the tale that swept through out the worlds of the multiverse, A holy priestest who became the most feared demon in the world, Dea Discordiae, Demon Queen Chapter one The Netherworld has many names, Hell, Oblivion, The Dark World, Underworld. Mortals had so many names for the world demons came from. Demons broke through a barrier between thier worlds and the innoccent world of Pandroma, killing, sacking, and causing chaos. Then, the goddes Pucelle took pity on the humans of Pandroma, and gave them weapons to fight back. On that holy day, Demon hunters rose up, now demons are hidden back into their world, coming out for small raids. A team of three demon hunters was dispatched to drive the final nail into the Netherworld's coffin by killing teir leaders, the demon lords, the priestest of there group was succesful in killing three, and was currently fighting the final one. The battle against the last demon lord of the Netherworld was intense, sparks flew as two rods of metal hit one another. " Give up, mortal! I would die before I let a pathetic worm like you!" The demon bared it's teeth in an attempt to itimidate it's oppent. The priestest replied with a laugh. "You poor fool, I am a Priestest of Pucelle, and your taint will never reach the earth." the holy sword in her hand gleamed as she raised it for what was sure to be the final strike. The demon coughed out his last breath as her friends came to check up on her. Her younger brother, Alex. poked the corpse with a dagger. "So It's finished?" His sister laughed. "Yeah, the demon put up a fight, But Pucelle granted me victory." Her friend, Cronis, grinned. "Finally, All the demon lords are gone, with the demons disorgonized for awhile, I guess we can go home safe and sound." They began to laugh, however, there seemed to be a presence there that grew stronger with each second. the laugh died down into a nervous chuckle as each one drew whatever weapons they had. The Priestess's sword felt odd though, as though it was burning. Shapes of all sorts of demons came and gathered around them. "Oh god, we're surrounded." Alex said as he gripped the dagger with all the force he could. One demon stepped out from the crowd. He looked like a viking warrior who froze and made armor out of the ice itself. "What is your name, Woman." He asked in a voice that sounded like a blizzard. The Priestess tried to grip the holy sword. "M-my name is Alloutte, but in the name of Pucelle-" The demons around them began laughing. "Her name has no power here, woman." Another Demon walked right next to the Snow Demon. It was a snake that had arms, with black scales and white eyes. "She is no longer your ally human." it hissed. "Indeed, for you have killed all of our leaders." Alloutte tilted her head. "Isn't that a good thing?" The demons laughed again. "I suppose it would be. However, killing all of the demon lords is a path for those who wish to rule the Netherworld." "And considering that the woman is the one who always the one to do the deed," the snaked laughed. "She is now the de facto ruler of all the netherworld." There was a three seconded silence. "...What? Is this some kind of demonic joke?" The Frozen Demon Pulled out a blade that appeared to be made out of ice. "I assure you that this is no attempt of humor on our part. In hell strengh is all that matters, and you have earned the right to be leading it's forces however you wish." Alex's voice trembled. "M-my sister, a demon queen?" The snake grinned. "So, our queen has a brother eh? Would you like to join her in ruling the netherworld?" "No!" Alloutte shouted. All yes we're turned on her. She took a deep breath, "If you swear to leave my friends alone, I will accept the title of Demon Queen." The Ice demon lowered his sword. "As you wish, They may leave." "Alloutte!" Cronis yelled. "Go, just tell them i died, at the very least you'll be safe." Aloutte replied. "Tch, A virtuous one, aren't you?" The snake sighed. "Not for long, Tarvini, not for long." The snow demon but it's cold hand on the priestess's shoulder. "Now then, we must start heading to your new residence, Dea Discorda." The crowd pushed Cronis and Alex out of their way. "Alloutte!" Alex yelled as they moved her farther and farther way. There were tears in his eyes, they disappeared into black mist as the crowd left the lair of the dead demon lord. Chapter two Alloutte sat in a chair while a succubus was "fixing" up her hair. The room was made of black bricks, as was the rest of the castle, it had a long red carpet and red curtains and the sheets on the bed were the same shade of crimson as the rest of the furniture. The entire castle seemed to be built with this color scheme. The Succubus tried to strike up conversasion. "So, did you have a mate back in the human's world?" Alloutte blushed. "I-I don't have to tell it to you!" She replied hastily. Category:Fantasy Category:Serpentking Category:Stories Category:Adventure